1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an aqueous image-forming recording liquid and an image-forming device using the same.
2. Related Art
Printing methods by using magnetic ink have been used widely for high-security documents such as stock certificates. A specific example of the magnetic printing is the characters for magnetic-ink printing specified in JIS X9002, which are aimed at expressing characters.
In addition, magnetic printing methods of printing magnetic barcodes by using a magnetic ink are also well known. In magnetic printing, the magnetic ink is applied on various media, for example, by offset printing, screen printing, or gravure printing. In such a case, a black magnetic pigment having a particle diameter of 0.5 to several μm is added to the magnetic ink for providing it with the most favorable printing properties.
On the other hand, along with recent rapid spread of cheaper printers, techniques for performing magnetic printing by systems, such as inkjet and bubble jet (registered trade name), have been reported. It has been required for the magnetic ink used here that the magnetic pigments are dispersed uniformly and the dispersion is less viscous.
There is a so-called magnetography as another image-forming process using a magnetic material. The magnetography has the following processes: forming a magnetic latent image on a magnetic recording medium having a magnetic material on the surface by operation of a magnetism head; developing the magnetic latent image with a magnetic toner; transferring the developed image onto an image-receiving medium thermally or electrostatically; and fixing the image thereon.